Star Fox: Love Requited
by Sutakitsune
Summary: It's been two years since the Aparoids have been eliminated, and Krystal still hasn't been able to say those words, when the team goes out for dinner. A incident in the laundry room embarrasses them both nearly to oblivion. Will they be able to make up, or will this event kill off their love permanently? M just for safety. Oneshot.


Star Fox: Love Requited

A/N: I don't own any characters in this, all rights go to Nintendo. This fic is based off the Atticus-Kotch drawing Fox and Krystal: Love Requited. You can check it out here:

art/Fox-and-Krystal-Love-Requited-134087401

This is also my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. No flames! Cieszyć się!

It had been two year since they had wiped out the Aparoids, and Krystal still couldn't get over him. His eyes, so unbelievably green. His muscular frame, so well built, and his ability to fly, well, it was unmatched. She had never seen somebody so handsome, not even on her own planet, Cerinia, which had been destroyed a long time ago. She couldn't help peeking into his mind every so often, as she was psychic. Every time she did she always got the same thing, work on this, get paid for that, cleanup this, kick Falco's ass one of these days. It was starting to get a little depressing, to see the man she secretly loved so focused on business and anger and not something happy. She wanted to see him happy, not so focused on money and business. One day, however, when she peered into his mind, she got quite a surprise.

It had been a relatively boring day. And Fox had been enjoying a friendly competition of Smash Bros. with Krystal.

"You shouldn't have gone with Kirby. He sucks." Fox said as he knocked Krystal out of the arena for the fourth and final time.

"Well, I can't help it, He's so cute." It was here that Krystal decided to play with Fox a little. "Just like you." Upon hearing this, Fox went beet red and started stammering nonsense.

"Well…I…uh…okay…that was, really…um…" Krystal tried hard not to break out into a fit of laughter, so she read his mind, and got quite a surprise…

 _Damn, she likes me? This is it stupid. TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL. I can't, she could have been teasing. Do you really think that was teasing? She hasn't been around long enough. Wait, is she reading my mind? Oh shit, oh shit, oh."_

Krystal didn't know what to say, she had figured that Fox had feelings for her. Every day, when he walked past her, he blushed and looked the other way. Krystal knew that something was up the day she met him. That day had been one to remember.

It had been six years ago, and she remembered the day perfectly. She had undocked form her ship and went down to the bridge to thank him in person, and the reaction had not been one she had expected. His eyes bulged out farther than Slippy's. Then he went off and could barely manage to say words. The teammates teased him about being shy, until R.O.B. noticed a rise in Fox's temperature and told everyone about it, even asking Fox if he would be ok. Fox turned to her and said the only clear words of that meeting: "I'm going to be just fine." She turned to head back to her ship after thanking him when she had a thought: what if she worked with fox? They could get to know each other a lot more, and she could call herself part of a family again. The thought brought a tear to her eye; she hadn't been able to say that in years. She turned to face fox and tell him about her decision.

"Fox, I've been thinking, and I've decided I want to join the team." Now this caught Fox off guard, but he had secretly hoped she would say that. You see, Fox had a higher temperature for a good reason: he was in love. When he first saw her on Dinosaur Planet, he had been love-struck. Even while stuck in that crystal, she looked perfect. Her unnatural but drop-dead gorgeous blue fur, he was mesmerized by her, and when he broke her free, he probably didn't expect a slightly cold attitude when she took back her staff. And now here she was, asking to join the team. Fox wasted no time with his answer.

"Absolutely, we'll get you a room, and your training begins tomorrow." Krystal was so excited, she could barely contain herself. It had been at least a year since she could say she belonged somewhere. And now here she was, being led to her room by her newest crush, Fox.

"Well, here's your room. Dinner's in two hours, feel free to explore." Fox said

"With pleasure." She replied. _Although I'd like to explore that body._ She thought. She waited until Fox left, then let out a squeal of joy. She couldn't wait to begin

Krystal had turned out to be a better pilot and all around fighter than Fox could have ever imagined. Once she had learned the controls of the arwing, she beat Fox in the simulators more times than he beat her, 17-12. It was only after the training had been completed did she tell him she was telepathic. Fox was ecstatic, having a telepath on the team could seriously help them in battles, allowing her to know their every move and counter for it. Now here they were two years later, Fox still stammering like an idiot, and Krystal was shocked by the unintentional confession Fox had made. She was about to tell him when Falco barged in.

"Hey you two, we landed in Corneria, Peppy wants to take us out to celebrate the death of the Aparoids, he would have done it sooner, but you know, half the city was destroyed. Everyone's in the city, so get something nice, and get your asses over to the dock, STAT!" He shut the door.

"Well, guess we have to put this on pause for now. We better hurry." Krystal remarked. She hadn't been out in Corneria City since the destruction known as the Aparoid Invasion. From her room, she could see how much had been cleaned up, it was just as amazing as it had been before the destruction,

"I don't believe they could clean it all up in such a short amount of time." She mused to herself as she got undressed. "I can't think over it that much, I have to get dressed. Although Fox might not mind if I wore nothing. Oh well, I don't have anything here, probably in the laundry room. The rest of the team is already in the city, and it's not that far." She walked to the laundry room. It was dark, so it took her some time to find her dress. She had just found the perfect dress, a nice black dress; when the lights turned on and in walked a buck-naked Fox. Immediately they both turned bright red and tried to cover up. Neither could believe this had happened.

"S-S-Sorry, I, I, I had nothing to wear I-I-in my closet, so, so I came here and…" His voice trailed off. He hadn't expected this day to go this way. "If it helps, I'll turn away while you change."

"How sweet, thanks." Fox turned away as Krystal got her dress on. "Okay, I'll turn around while you get suited up." Fox suited up as fast as humanly (Foxly?) possible.

"They both turned around and looked at each other clothed.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you look gorgeous." Fox said, still red from what happened.

"Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself." Krystal didn't even think about reading his mind at a time like this.

"Hey, let's head to dinner. How does that sound?" Krystal said. Trying to take their minds off the embarrassing, but humorous incident.

"Yeah, lets go." And together, they headed out of the laundry room and out into the streets of Corneria City.

Corneria City had managed to clean itself up really well. It had been just six short months ago when the city was in ruins after the Aparoids had tried to conquer all of Lylat. After Star Fox fought them off, they immediately began rebuilding, and while things weren't perfect yet, but they had certainly improved. Fox and Krystal walked down the street towards the restaurant they would be eating at. It was known in Corneria City as one of the best steakhouses around. When they got there, the team was in front, waiting for them.

"There you guys are, what took you so long?" Peppy, the oldest of the group spoke up first.

"We've been waiting forever!" Slippy whined in that very annoying voice of his.

"We got tied up with something." Fox said, trying his hardest not to turn red from the incident that had just happened.

"Enough chat, let's get seated." Krystal, apparently becoming the voice of reason, said. And that's just what they did.

Krystal was blown away by the interior of the establishment. Silk curtains hung in the windows. The red walls really brought out the silk curtains. It was the most amazing place Krystal had seen in her life. She couldn't wait to be seated.

"Reservation for six, under the name Hare." Peppy said to the waiter.

"Right this way." She replied, and led them down the hall to their table. When they got there, Krystal noticed a balcony with an amazing view of the mountainous landscape on the outskirts of the city. The view looked beautiful. She had to check it out before they left.

"Hi my name is Johnny, I'll be your server for tonight, can I get you anything to drink?" The waiter named Johnny said.

"We'll have your finest bottle of wine tonight." Peppy replied, and the others couldn't agree more.

"It'll be right out, sir." Johnny said with a smile, and left. As the waiter went to get the wine, the team talked amongst themselves about the Aparoids and how badly damaged the city had been.

"I still can't believe that the city cleaned itself up so fast." Krystal remarked.

"This isn't their first time being a target, Corneria City is known around the system as a strong economic and military capital, so it's not surprising that it is constantly attacked." Fox remarked. "Can't tell you how many times we've had to swoop in and save their asses." Fox said with a hint of sarcasm, Krystal could tell he was slightly annoyed, but who could blame him. Constantly having to play hero, only to have it be put back in danger, it would be annoying.

The crew got their wine and ordered their dinner. Fox opted for the medium rare porterhouse, while Krystal went for the strip steak rare. While they waited, Fox and Krystal talked about what life was like before Star Fox.

"Not much happened in my life, until my mother and father died." Fox said with a slight tear in his eye.

"Oh Fox, I didn't know, I'm sorry." Krystal replied. She was embarrassed she brought up a heavy topic when they should enjoy themselves.

"It's fine. Andross is dead, so they've been avenged. Besides, your whole planet was destroyed. If anybody has it bad, it's you." Fox held her hand under the table to comfort her about the bad memories. They both had terrible memories, and they would need help to get through.

While they were talking, the steaks came out. One bite, and Krystal knew why they were the best steakhouse in the city, maybe in all of Lylat.

"How is your steak, Krystal?" Fox asked. "Amazing, no wonder they're the best." Krystal responded. _Not as amazing as you, though._ Krystal thought, trying to suppress the redness in her cheeks. She barely managed, trying to think of something else. As the crew finished and paid for the steaks, Krystal walked out to the balcony. Fox started when Falco, being the arrogant bastard he is, called to him.

"Hey, were leaving, you coming?"

"Yeah, go on without me, I'll be out in a sec." Fox responded, and went over to Krystal.

"It's a beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" Fox said.

"Yes, it's amazing, I could stay out here all night." Krystal replied.

"Yeah, it sure is." Fox replied. "Listen, Krystal, about what happened earlier, I wanted to-"

"It was my fault, don't apologize, I should have closed and locked the door. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Thanks, but now that we're alone, I wanted to tell you something."

"What's that?" Krystal replied, already knowing the answer

"Well, when we first met aboard the Great Fox after saving you, I felt something. Something that took me a while to figure out. Krystal, I..I think I … That I…" He was cut off when Krystal touched his shoulder. "Fox, I'm psychic, I know exactly what you're trying to say, and always have."

"And?" Fox asked fearing the answer.

"And, I feel the exact same. I love you Fox." Fox couldn't believe it, the girl he liked for years, just admitted that she loved him. "Krystal, I love you too."

"Good, now kiss me." Krystal replied. Fox moved in closer, until their lips were only an inch apart, and, since Krystal was the one with more guts, she closed the gaps, and the love that had been contained all those years escaped. Fox had been with a couple of girls before, but none of them had felt like this. It was only six seconds, but it felt like two hours. Finally they broke apart.

"We should get going, the guys are probably waiting for us." Krystal piped up.

"Yeah, the house we own is about twenty minutes away, we should get going." Fox said. "Peppy already paid, so let's get going." Fox said, leaving the establishment hand in hand with Krystal. "What do you think the others would think of us?" Krystal asked. "Oh, Slip and Peppy would probably say something along the lines of 'it's about time' and Falco would probably tease us non-stop about it." "I can live with that." Krystal said. She couldn't believe it, earlier today, they had walked in on each other naked, and now, they were in love and kissing. Strange how much one day can turn around.

"We're here." Fox said as he stopped the car in front of an absolutely gorgeous house. It was at least three floors, and had a nice white and blue exterior, not far off from her own fur colors. What a coincidence, she thought. "So what do you think will happen inside?" "Probably a lot of questions." Krystal smiled, she wasn't sure what would happen to them in the future, but she was prepared to go through every bit of it with her brand new lover.

Author's Note: Well, for my first fanfic, I don't think it went well. Let me know what you guys thought, but please, don't be a _dupek,_ no flames, please. I'm new to this scene; tell me what I can do better. I plan on doing more mature themes later on, and a couple of lemons here and there. Until, next time, Fox and Krystal _na zawze_.

 _Do widzenia_!


End file.
